The Rudest Awakening
by Saint Mirror
Summary: Sequel to I need you: what happens when Naruto realizes that it's not a dream.
1. The Awakening

A/N: Hey… I know it's been like forever since I wrote " I need you" and I know that I said that I would write it soon but things came up and I couldn't. Sorry

I would also like to give many thanks to Blazinwitch05 who actually gave the start I needed to write this.

The Rudest Awakening 

Next morning…

Naruto wakes up and stalks to Sakura's room. Without bothering to knock, he storms inside. Part of Naruto had been hoping that it had all been a horrible dream and that when he got in Sakura's room he would find her all alone in her bed.

Too bad he was not dreaming.

"Get the fuck out of her bed _now _Uchiha!" Naruto screamed. He couldn't help it: seeing Sasuke all snuggled up to his beloved Sakura had made something ugly inside of him just burst out at him.

Sasuke and Sakura flopped over in bed because they were still in the position Sasuke had put them in last night. Sakura stretched, not yet realizing that a very naked Sasuke was still nestled inside her body and fast becoming hard with her continued movement. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

> > > > > > > > > > > >

Sakura felt unnaturally hot and strangely comfortable in her bed when Naruto came bursting into her room. As she tried to stretch her back, she felt a very warm and hard body behind her. As she turned her head, a very irritated Naruto was yelling, "What's wrong! _What's wrong!_ Have you not noticed _him_ in your bed?"

Sakura, ignoring what Naruto had yelled, nearly passed out when she saw the very naked Sasuke Uchiha's body so close to her own.

"Sasuke-kun?" she said weakly.

It was then she realized how close she was to him and blushed.

Sasuke noticed her blush and bent down to her ear. "I think it's a little bit late for that…don't you?" he whispered a wicked gleam in his eyes.

> > > > > > > > > > >

Naruto had been watching this exchange with barely concealed fury._ How dare that son of a bitch suddenly just come in here and take Sakura from me like that…just who the fuck does he think he is? _

"Ugh." Naruto said making them both look up.

Naruto slowly advanced into the room and closed the door. He glared at Sakura. "Don't you dare tell me you don't remember what happened."

"Naruto, what are you talk..ing a..bout." Sakura's eyes widened as flashbacks of the previous night came to her.

Finally Sakura realized the _full_ extent of her and Sasuke's closeness.

She was about to jump off of Sasuke's lap when his arms went around her and he growled in her ear, "Stop moving around so much. Are you _trying to kill me?"_

Before any of them knew what was happening, the door was again thrown open and their sensei, Kakashi strode in.

"So here you all are! Why weren't you at…" he trailed off and just stared at his students.

Finally, after many moments of just open mouth staring, Kakashi pulled himself together and looked at Sakura and Sasuke with an amused glint in his eye.

"Well…someone has some explaining to do."

TBC… 

I hope y'all like it…the next chapter will be up soon.


	2. Kakashi's question

A/N: Wow! You people make me feel so loved! Oh my God I'm sooo FREAKIN SORRY but my internet providers decided to just quit like the bitches they are and we were without internet for a while until we got this new internet provider and THEY won't let me get on the internet on my part of the computer so I have to use my mother's…so I'm sorry. To MageofDarkness: we're real sorry you decided to leave and we hope whatever we did (coughcoughrenamethe C2coughcough) won't make you spread horrible lies about us everywhere.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I only own this plot which I don't entirely own cause I used a little from Blazinwitch05 to get started.

The Rudest Awakening….

Chapter Two: Explanations

Well Kakashi's morning was turning out great. Not only had Sasuke finally done what Kakashi had suspected he wanted to do to Sakura, but he had also managed to piss off Naruto at the same time! Wow that Sasuke was brilliant!

The Copy Ninja surveyed the scene in front of him:

still in the bed, a very embarrassed Sakura was hiding behind the blanket a very irritated/embarrassed Sasuke had put up. Clothes were everywhere on the floor and furniture. He glanced at Naruto and a small gasp left his cloth covered lips. Naruto was MAD. His chakra level was way up and steam was just shooting from the top of his head.

Kakashi knew that if he didn't do something soon Naruto would kill Sasuke.

He cleared his throat.

"So Sasuke…whatcha doing in Sakura's bed?"

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

All in all Sasuke found that he was an astonishingly calm person given the fact that he was on a team with Naruto, all the times he could've killed that boy in his sleep…

And he found that he could keep enough of his cool to not murder Naruto once he realized that the filthy pervert had been watching him screw Sakura's brains out.

He could not keep his cool during, which unfortunately for him was happening right now, any time that his sensei caught him doing something that he knew he shouldn't be doing; like screwing the brains out of Sakura and getting caught by not only Naruto but Kakashi as well.

He found that he could not STAND IT when his sensei smirked at him through his mask with that evil twinkle in his evil black and beady eye.

Sasuke felt Sakura shift on his lap where he still lay buried deep inside her. He instantly felt a jolt of molten heat shoot through his body and down to his already hot member, making it twitch and Sakura gasp. Kakashi's smirk widened and Naruto's look of utter disgust intensified.

"Well,Sasuke, aren't you going to answer my question or did you forget what it was?" Kakashi asked. He was having a lot of fun messing with Sasuke right now. He knew what they had been doing, he had known all night because his room was across the hall from Sakura's. Sakura was a screamer.

Stealing a glance at Naruto, the Copy Ninja noticed that his teasing had NOT eased any of that anger inside Naruto. All right then. Time to get answers from Sasuke.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

" Come on Sasuke. I know you heard me that time so quit stalling and tell us what you're doing here." Kakashi knew that if he wanted to keep Sasuke and possibly Sakura alive, Sasuke would have to answer the question. He saw Sasuke take a deep breath.

"The reason I'm in here should be obvious…shouldn't it?"

Oh hell. That did it for Naruto. He snapped like a brittle twig.

"Obvious? OBVIOUS? Like HELL it's _OBVIOUS!_ What the hell are you doing in here SCREWING MY WOMAN!"

Sasuke would've jumped up naked but he had Sakura's modesty to think about. Instead he settled for something he almost never did…yelling.

"When the FUCK did she become YOUR WOMAN you ASSWIPE? If you had ANY brains in that skull of yours you would've known that she's been MINE the WHOLE FUCKING TIME!"

_Danm_ was all either Sakura or Kakashi could think at that moment. Sasuke didn't cuss…Naruto did.

_Wait,_ Sakura thought,_ Sasuke says I'm his? YESSS!_

They were drawing quite the crowd this morning with all their yelling. In this crowd were the other rookie teams with the exception of Rock Lee (he suffered an accident and now is in the hospital).

The others were quite…surprised to see a naked Sasuke Uchiha yelling at a furious Naruto Uzamaki while clutching an equally naked Sakura to his chest. They were all very amused when they saw Kakashi trying his hardest to calm his students down:

"Now Naruto—"

"Stupid fucking BASTARD she never liked you anyway!"

"Sasuke PLEASE—"

"Yeah right…that's why she'd rather fuck ME than YOU!"

"Come on guys is this really necessary?"

"YES!"

Someone had to act and that someone was:

Sigh. "Could you all shut up for a few minutes?" Silence in the room.

"…Neji."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

- thank you for waiting for me to finish this and wait for it to be published…you guys are wonderful.


	3. What the Hell?

**Recap:**

Someone had to act and that someone was:

Sigh. "Could you all just shut up for a few minutes?" Silence in the room.

"…Neji."

End Recap 

**Legend:**

**It - Neji**

**BugBoy - Shino**

**StutterMouth - Hinata **

**JabberJaws - Ino**

**(these are all nicknames that Sasuke uses in his head)**

Chapter Three: What the hell?

The last thing any self-respecting Uchiha wanted was to be indebted to someone outside the clan especially if that someone was from the Hyuuga Clan. Sasuke sighed to himself. Things had calmed down since the It had come along. It had managed to get everyone but Shino, Hinata and Ino from the room and they were here to help. Sasuke had wondered why It had decided to let BugBoy stay but when he thought about it he guessed it was in case Naruto and him got into another fight and It would need someone with a calm personality to help him.

He still didn't like it though.

Sasuke sighed again. This was really troublesome. Suddenly Sasuke's eyes widened…oh no…he was beginning to sound like Shikamaru!

"Sasuke?" it was Sakura.

"Hn?" Sasuke had pulled himself out of his thoughts enough to give her his awesome reply.

"Nothing." She replied when she was finally pleased to see that he was paying attention again.

Sasuke surveyed the room:

He and Sakura had been given the chance to get dressed…finally…and now Sakura was sitting awkwardly on her bed. Over in the corner BugBoy and It were holding down Naruto. JabberJaws was trying to get StutterMouth to leave her boyfriend BugBoy so that they could go over and talk to Sakura. Sasuke himself was standing off in a corner…unfortunately right next to his evil sensei Kakashi.

This was absolutely the best day in Kakashi's life. He was sure he had already thought that today but it was true. He tried not to laugh he really did, but when he saw the look on Sasuke's face when Neji came in to take control, he could not help but laugh. Face it you would have too.

The Copy Ninja had been chuckling under his breath for a while now: Sasuke had been muttering under his breath for 10 minutes now and it was all about "Its" and "JabberJaws". Kakashi had known for some time now that Sasuke had nicknames for those outside his team but he had never heard him use them so it was very amusing to hear them now.

Our favorite silver-haired ninja then decided that he hadn't irritated Sasuke nearly enough since Neji came along.

"So Sasuke," Kakashi murmured so Neji could not hear. "I hear tell that Sakura's yours. Is this true?"

"Hn." Was his only reply.

_So he wants to be like that huh? _Kakashi thought evilly to himself. _Well I guess I'll just have to bring in a third party._ He thought with maniacal laughter ringing in his head.

" 'Hn'? Is that your final answer?" Kakashi asked and foolish Sasuke nodded not thinking that anything more fucked up than this could happen; not thinking that this situation could get any worse. He was wrong.

"Okay then. Neji, Shino what do you two think? Do you think they're ready to tell us what happened now?" Sasuke's eyes widened. Sakura's head whipped around and she looked at him her own eyes widening as well.

Kakashi shrugged. "I mean we don't have to ask them…you could always ask me." He said savoring the looks of horror and confusion on everyone's face.

Shino was the first to shake himself out of the confusion. "What do you mean by that?"(Don'tbe mad at Shino y'all…he didn't know he was fueling the fire.)

By now Naruto, who had been in a kind of stupor, awoke to find this horrible scene unrolling in front of him.

This was _just _what Kakashi wanted. Now everyone was awake to hear…

"Don't you know?" he asked in mock surprise. They all shook their heads. The grin he had been wearing grew even wider.

"My room," he said, " is right next to Sakura's and the walls are _paper thin_."

_Oh please oh please oh please do not let him say what I think he's about to say._ It was Hinata who thought these thoughts. Hinata snuggled in to warmth that was her beloved bug ninja Shino. She had long ago realized that Naruto would never love her and that her own love for him was merely affection and admiration mixed together. She then found that she was not as worthless and alone as she had always thought she was: Shino had always been there for her in ways that no one else had ever been…not even Neji. Her love for him had, of course, taken time, but with the assurance of love she had gained a new sort of confidence and her stutter had gone. It only came out now when something really embarrassing happened. Of course none of her stutters had ever been as bad as when she had asked Shino out…he had been the one stuttering though.(Story for another time though)

"Paper thin." Kakashi's voice rang out in her mind saying.

Hinata glanced at Sasuke:

He did not look…_ pleased_ with where the conversation was going. In fact he looked like he was about to attack the Copy Ninja.

"Yep. You could hear 'em going at it all night lo…"

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

"AAAARRRRGGGHHHHH!"

It was Sasuke and Naruto…they had just attacked Kakashi in fits of rage.

Hinata gasped and felt Shino's arm snake around her waist protectively as his head bent down to her level.

"What's wrong Hinata?" He asked calmly still watching Kakashi being attacked by two of his students while the other just sat there laughing.

Hinata looked at him. " Shouldn't we help him?" She asked and she swore she could see the twinkle in his shaded eyes.

"…Nah."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-- I hope you like it. Should I end it there or make one more chapter? Review please and tell me!


	4. A not so happy ending for Naruto Part 1

A/N: Yeah yeah…I know y'all are probably all like "OMG! I can't believe she actually updated I mean it's only been like a month since she last did it!" I hope sarcasm isn't lost on any of you. The real reason I'm even doing this is cause I wanted to take my mind off of how pissed I was at the end of PotC: DMC. That really made me mad though I'll probably write a one-shot about it…that's just how I am. Enough of my rambling! Here's one of the last chapters of The Rudest Awakening! (At least I hope it is…)

'Thoughts' 

"Talking"

**A not so happy Ending for Naruto Part One**

' _If the 4th Hokage could see me now, I'm sure he'd be laughing his ass off at his former student. He would think it was funny that his son and his son's best friend had beaten the snot out of me. Literally.'_

Kakashi was right about this, but anyone would have laughed at the scene. Kakashi was now sitting quietly in the corner, where he should have been from the start, with his once beautiful sliver spikey hair sticking up even more and now a dark grey color because of all the different things in it like snot, dirt and blood. His nose was bloody though you could only tell because of the dark stain on his mask where his nose is, which is broken by the way. He was doing his best to glare at Sasuke through his one good eye because Sasuke was responsible for the fact that his Sharingan eye was swollen shut. Kakashi sighed, that boy could be so touchy sometimes.

Kakashi sighed again. He supposed he could have found another way of making Sasuke talk but at the time he was having too much fun messing with him to think of the consequences. Next time that wouldn't happen. Kakashi sighed--…

"Will you stop doing that! God it's so fucking annoying!"

Kakashi looked over sharply to see who had snapped at him. It was Sakura. His eye narrowed. He was slightly annoyed with her for two reasons: One, she had laughed at him when Sasuke and Naruto had beat him. Two she refused to use her healing jutsu on him and was content to see him suffer.

'That's okay though. They seem to have forgotten that I'm still their sensei and that they still have to go to training and when they do…'

Kakashi trailed off thinking of all the things he could make them do while training. Oh revenge would be sweet.

"Why must you be so cruel to me dear Sakura? After all I've done to try and help you this is the thanks I get?"

"Help? Is that what you call it then?" It was Sasuke. After he had formed a temporary alliance with Naruto in order to destroy him, he had gone back to being severely pissed at him though he did sit closer to Sakura now.

Kakashi nodded at Sasuke's rhetorical question. "Yeah. At the moment that was the only way I could get you to talk. Now though I wish I had though of something different."

(We're kind of going back in time here so that it makes a little more sense to you. Naruto's POV)

'_Stupid Kakashi-sensei. He deserved everything me and Sasuke gave him.' _

Naruto winced every time Kakashi sighed. He knew that sooner or later…

"Will you stop doing that! God it's so fucking annoying!"

Sakura had always hated it when people sighed more than was necessary and always had harsh words for anyone who did it.

'_Everyone except for that bastard Sasuke.'_ Naruto thought hatefully.

He couldn't help it…he had loved Sakura for so long and now, even though he had known it forever, Sakura was forever beyond his reach. Everyone in the village knew that once an Uchiha claimed someone they were theirs for eternity. This thought was what really pissed Naruto off. Of course the image from last night did little to help.

Naruto was glad when Neji had the sense to realize that he and Ino were not needed anymore. Now only Shino and Hinata were left. Naruto just couldn't understand why Sakura would want to be with Sasuke when she could be with a great guy like him…

"Why must you be so cruel to me dear Sakura? After all I've done to try and help this is the thanks I get?"

'Help! Is that what he calls it?' 

"Help? Is that what you call it then?" Naruto's head whipped around to glare at Sasuke. Naruto supposed that he really didn't hate Sasuke but right now everything about the onyx-eyed boy irritated him. Even the way his voice sounded bothered him because he knew it turned Sakura on. _He_ wanted to be the one whose voice made Sakura's insides flutter with desire. _He _wanted to be the one she looked at with longing and lust in her eyes. He _did not_ want her looking at Sasuke like that.

Naruto watched as Kakashi-sensei nodded at The Bastard's (Sasuke) question. "Yeah. At the moment that was the only way I could get you to talk. Now though I wish I had thought of something different."

Against his will, Naruto grinned lightly when he said this. He really had done a number on Kakashi.

"You know through all this, we haven't asked Naruto how he feels." Everyone looked around to see who the speaker was. It was Shino.

"What do you mean by that?" Hinata was still by his side and looked up at him curiously when he said this.

"Yeah. Why should we care what that loser thinks?"

"Sasuke!"

"What? It's true. Why should we care?"

"Sasuke Uchiha! Naruto is your teammate and friend. In order for you all to work together as a team should you need to keep things like this out in the open so that they can be solved and you can once again work in harmony."

Kakashi nodded thoughtfully at Shino. In addition to that being the most any of them had ever heard Shino say, he was also very right. Everyone knew that Shino valued teamwork and of course he would try to help them once again work as a team.

Sakura placed her hand on Sasuke's arm to get his attention and said, "Shino is right, Sasuke. We need to be absolutely sure that Naruto is okay with this. He's your best friend don't you want to know how he feels about this?"

Sasuke growled lowly before nodding. His eyes met Naruto's.

"Well Naruto how do you feel about this?"

Naruto tore himself from the intense gaze he had been locked in with Sasuke and thought.

"How do I feel about this? Well I feel…"

-

-

-

-

-

-

--That's it for now…only one more chapter to go! PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. A not so happy ending for Naruto Part 2

A/N: yeah I know it's been close to three months since I last updated but you know…I don't care. It's my story and I'll update it when I want to. Yeah I know it's short but hopefully the last chapter (the one after this) will be longer and will end it all.

**A not so happy ending for Naruto Part 2**

**Slight Recap:**

Sakura placed her hand on Sasuke's arm to get his attention and said, "Shino is right, Sasuke. We need to be absolutely sure that Naruto is okay with this. He's your best friend don't you want to know how he feels about this?"

Sasuke growled lowly before nodding. His eyes met Naruto's.

"Well Naruto how do you feel about this?"

Naruto tore himself from the intense gaze he had been locked in with Sasuke and thought.

"How do I feel about this? Well I feel…"

**Slight Recap Over**

Naruto chuckled bitterly.

"How do I feel? HOW DO I FEEL?"

Naruto laughed silently at their shocked faces. _'You'd think they'd be used to all my yelling by now.'_

"I'll tell you how I feel. Ever since I first saw you, Sakura, I've loved you, but you were to wrapped up in _Sasuke_ to notice an 'annoying loser' like me. I always was nice to you and tried to be everything _he _wasn't for you, and what do I get? Nothing but crap from you and him. I love you Sakura; how could you love him when all he's ever done is shun you? How?"

Sakura stilled at Naruto's words then turned to Sasuke, "We've all been playing each other for fools haven't we?"

Sasuke laughed lowly in his throat and replied in his monotone voice, "_You_ all have, I've always known that I wanted you. I just wanted to be sure it wouldn't fade away; as you can see it didn't."

Naruto was confused, "What the HELL are you talking about?"

"Can't you see, Naruto?" It was Kakashi.

"She means both you and her have been chasing after something you thought you could never have; except Sakura actually got her wish and is very happy."

Naruto sneered at Kakashi, "What do you know about it?"

"Nothing….but I would."

Naruto spun around in surprise.

"Hinata?"

She nodded.

Naruto was still confused. _'What's she talking about? She has Shino right there.'_

Apparently Hinata saw his thoughts clearly written upon his face because she launched into the longest speech any of them (except Shino) had ever heard her say.

"When we were younger I loved you with every ounce of my heart and soul, but you would never give me the time of day. You were always so _in love_ with Sakura to notice some one like me." You could hear the barest hint of bitterness in Hinata's voice. Shino's arm tightened around her.

Hinata sighed and seemed to draw strength from Shino. She took a deep breath and continued.

"But one day I looked at you and I noticed that the warm feeling I usually got when I looked at you had vanished. It had gone somewhere else. I guess my heart finally realized that it didn't truly love you at all. It realized that the chance for true love wasn't with you at all….it realized that, instead of you, it really wanted Shino, and I was happy to know that his heart wanted me too."

(A/N: I got the idea for the very ending of this fic from an episode of the Simpsons about 2 days ago…..)

Naruto was shocked. "You….loved me?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes, but not anymore. My heart lies firmly with Shino."

"I don't understand…"

Sasuke swore under his breath. "Naruto, you dumbass, what Hinata is trying to tell you….look into Sakura's eyes. If you really love her you'll know just by looking into her eyes. Once you know you need to tell us." Under his breath he mumbled, "And if you say yes…."

Naruto snorted lightly under his breath when he saw Sakura elbow Sasuke in the stomach. Tearing his eyes away from the sight of Sasuke's disgruntled face while he rubbed his stomach, Naruto gazed into Sakura's eyes.

_"Beautiful. Absolutely stunning. But, wait, where's that weird feeling I usually get when I look at her? I-it's…gone. Does that mean I don't love her?'_

In his heart, Naruto knew this was true. This one truth saddened him, embarrassed him, and strangely made him glad. He couldn't believe he had made such a fuss over something like this. Every ninja in Konoha would have heard of it by now….

"Well?"

_'Damn that Sasuke!'_

"Naruto!"

"WHAT?"

"What's your fucking answer you noob?"

"HEY! Don't call me a noob you bastard!"

"Don't call me a bastard fuckhead."

"I'm the fuckhead? You're the one to talk you…"

"YO! Both of you dumbasses stop! Naruto! What the hell is your answer?" Kakashi was fed up with them. ' Sometimes Yondaime Hokage I think you're lucky not to have seen your son grow up…'

Naruto and Sasuke flushed at this.

"Naruto?" Naruto turned again.

"Yeah Sakura?"

"Do you love me?"

This was the moment of truth for Naruto. Everything would be out and his friends could finally love each other in peace….

"No, Sakura. No I don't."

There was a collective sigh from everyone in the room.

Sakura gave a big laugh. "Well in some ways I think it's a good thing Naruto caught us don't you think Sasuke?"

Sasuke snorted. "Hell no. If Naruto wasn't such a nosy pervert, none of this wouldn't have happened."

Kakashi's sly voice slipped into the conversation. "But, Sasuke, if you weren't such a horny ninja, Naruto wouldn't have had to follow you."

Sasuke's eye twitched. "Kakashi…"

Kakashi chuckled nervously. "Well I think I should go. See you at training 5 AM tomorrow. Remember, Sasuke and Sakura, use protection!" and with that departed in a puff of smoke.

Naruto laughed at Kakashi's antics. It had been a long time since he could freely laugh with his friends and he was glad he could do so again.

Outside of Sakura's room, Shino, Hinata and Naruto stood looking at each other. Naruto had a huge grin on his face. Even though it wasn't an actual happy ending for him, he felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Everything's going to go okay now, Naruto." Even though he had heard Shino talk more in this one morning that he had in his whole life, it was still a shock to hear his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's be pretty hard for things to get any worse than they have been, right?"

Naruto turned away from Shino just in time to see Tenten pass by. He felt that weird warm feeling spread though his chest when he looked at her.

"Yeah," he said faintly. "Everything will be okay."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

--

-

-

----- I know I know….not the end you were expecting right? Well if it makes you feel any better…I didn't see that coming either. Hell I don't even know what I'm going to write until it's on the screen, so it was a surprise for all of us. I am happy to say that THIS WAS THE LAST CHAPTER….IT IS OVER NOW. I JUST WANT TO THANK THOSE FEW READERS WHO KEPT WITH THE STORY AND IGNORED MY BAD ATTITUDE. YOU GUYS HAVE THE PATINECE OF SAINTS!


End file.
